Lucky Interludes
by Frazi
Summary: She had given up hope, but maybe her luck can change. Maybe he can change it.


**Lucky Interludes  
**_A Devil May Cry fic (Dante/OC)  
05/09/2009  
Saturday  
Summary: She had given up hope, but maybe her luck can change. Maybe he can change it._

His office was as erratic as the man I'd spoken to on the phone. The single room that housed his work space was sparsely populated. An old jukebox that looked a bit dented, as if someone had kicked it recently. A messy pool table with felt peeling off one corner. An dusty coffee table with cigarette stains before an equally dilapidated couch.

And the solitary desk where the dirty boots rested along with the rickety chair leaning back on is leg precariously where he sat.

I'm not a woman who's prone to being judgmental, but everything in the room screamed bad boy.

That or it was screaming demon. I wasn't sure which one.

I cleared my throat and waited patiently in the steady flap-flap of the ceiling fan above. Like something from an old detective movie, but he reclined there with the playboy magazine over his face. I wasn't naive enough to think he didn't know I was there. This would mean he was ignoring me.

So I picked my words carefully.

"I know you're quite aware of my presence Demon Hunter."

There was a soft rustle of the magazine and I crossed my arms with a grin. "Should I assume you're ignoring me because you're unavailable to take my case?"

He didn't stir.

"I see." Letting out an exaggerated sigh, I turned to leave. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait."

The exasperated tone made me smile. It was a good thing I was facing away from him. There was a reluctant capitulation in his tone. When I turned around my face was passive. It was a good thing my informant had told me about this Halfling.

The ice blue eyes were accusing as if he knew I had forced him into responding. "You always jump to conclusions babe?"

I couldn't help raise an eyebrow, completely un-amused by his barb. "Do you always sleep on the job?"

There was an instant spark of interest, followed by a slow deliberate sweep over my simple black skirt, white collared shirt. Especially the expanse of leg from skit to black high heels. "Quite the spitfire under all that stuffy wardrobe, aren't you babe? Bet you're great in bed."

My gaze impassive, I held his gaze once it riveted back up to mine. There was obvious amusement dancing in those cerulean eyes as the chair landed on all four legs and he swung up to his full height.

Damn but he was tall. I'm no midget but this one was tall. And broad. And definitely easy on the eyes. No wonder I'd been warned to keep it professional. "My name is Cameron Ferrera. I have a demon problem that I was told you could solve. If the sleazy come-ons are a part of it, I'm afraid I'll go elsewhere."

Walking around his desk, he came to lean on it before me, nothing separating us now as he smirked, silver hair falling over one eye, teeth flashing at me in a wicked glint. "By all means sweetheart. Go and don't let the door hit you on the ass," he provided helpfully with a gallant flourish of his hand.

Bastard.

The righteous indignation bubbling in my throat, I figured he could go to hell. I didn't care that he was supposedly the best. Especially since all the stories, I'd heard about him involved swords and guns. My problem required a bit more finesse and it was bluntly obvious that he would be of no help. And I told him as such as I stalked towards the front door.

The sudden hand on my shoulder slingshot me back against the solid mass of his chest, my grey eyes wide as I stared up into his frowning face. "There ain't a demon I can't handle lady."

"When was the last time you displayed any finesse Mr. Dante?"

He blinked at my biting tone and then his eyes seemed to visibly soften as all the red flags in my head started waving. Maybe giving him lip was only encouraging him.

His gaze dropped to my mouth and I groaned inwardly. Bad choice of words. "If you kiss me, I will kick you in the groin."

His mouth curled into an insufferable grin, but his eyes thankfully lifted back up to mine jovially. "You women of steel sure are tightly wound. If I kiss you babe, all you'll be able to do is kiss me back."

"Don't be too sure," I warned low under my breath and just for a moment let the madness I was holding back shine through my eyes.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Fuck." Dropping my arm as if I had burned him, he jerked away, his grin turning into a disgusted scowl. "You're a demon."

Smoothing the wrinkles in my shirtsleeve where he'd grabbed me, I reigned in the screaming banshee that was my roomie and lifted apathetic eyes to him. "No. I'm afraid you misunderstand. I am not the demon. I am just a vessel meant to contain it. And let me assure you, this vessel is very tired." Running a weary hand through my hair, I let out a slow deliberate sigh. "My family has been containing this abomination for centuries and I've lost everything that was dear to me since I inherited this curse and I have decided I don't want it."

"Are you asking me to kill you lady?" His mouth nearly dropped open comically.

"Are you daft!?" My eyes snapped up to him angrily. "If I wanted to kill myself, I would have gone out to play in traffic. No. I want this thing out of me."

"Look sweetheart, I ain't no priest."

"This isn't going to be an exorcism!" I rolled my eyes, walked over to the dirty couch, and gingerly dropped into it. "It'll be a battle. One that none of my ancestors have been capable of. In fact, most of them thought it was an honor to be saving the world. No one questioned if this damn thing could be put to rest once and for all." I shook my head with antipathy as I recalled my father's harping. Cursing and damning me for what I was about to do. But I was sick of it. "Blindly following tradition. No one questions the reason."

I felt him move and come to stand beside the couch, his eyes piercing through my skin and bone. As if he could see the screaming thing that wanted to be free. "And you found a way? An answer?"

Lifting solemn eyes to him, I only looked back.

"Ah," his mouth twisted up at one corner. "Me." He seemed to draw in a triumphant, arrogant breath as he stretched leisurely. "Sure sweetheart, but I don't come cheap."

It was almost amusing the way he preened. Didn't help that he was easy on the eyes. I tried to bite back a smile. "I didn't exactly come empty handed either Mr. Dante."

"Please," he leered down at me. "Call me Dante."

"Ten thousand dollars?"

He gave a low whistle, eyes glittering in greedy surprise. "Means that much to ya, eh?"

My eyebrow lifted in what could have been 'duh'.

His answer was the same wicked grin he had patented. "Right," he rubbed his hands in gratification. "How's about we go somewhere my shit won't be trashed. Like a nice empty alley."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

He blinked at me in confusion. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because the only way the demon is set free is if I die and the next vessel isn't prepared."

"I thought you didn't want to die."

"No, but I believe we can simulate my death if someone can defeat the demon in 2.5 minutes."

To say he gawked at me incredulously would be an understatement. Careful to keep my gaze impassive and not be discouraged by his lack of faith, I explained. "The fake death pill has to be followed by a revival pill in 2.5 minutes or I die for good."

"How convenient." He sniffed with distaste before walking to his desk and pulling out a pizza box from amidst his papers. I opened my mouth to tell him off or tell him it looked rancid, but he was already eating and speaking at the same time. "So what is this bad boy anyway?"

"It's a Kimliskia."

The demon hunter snorted with laughter. "It was nice knowin' ya."

His words hit me hard enough to make me flinch. "I see." Uncrossing my legs, I stood up, careful to hide the building panic and remorse. To be this close and yet. "I'm sorry I troubled you."

He was in my path before I could blink, those blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How the hell do you keep a Kimliskia at bay inside that pretty little body anyway?"

It took everything to hold his gaze without breaking down and begging him to try. "Very painfully."

There was a flicker of sympathy in those blue eyes, but I was gone in a blink as he smirked lopsidedly. "Lucky bastard." I brought my foot down to step around him, but his hands handed on my shoulders and I was trapped. "You realize sweetheart that saving you wouldn't matter. Killing that fucker would be reward enough. Ain't many of him around and their death brings a hell of a lota luck to its slayer."

"Save the world and all that. I know." I kept my gaze on the smooth collarbone above the neckline of his black shirt. It was pale in contrast to his dark attire. Even the red leather coat.

"What makes you think I can kill it in two and a half minutes?"

"Because if you can't, then no one can." Lifting my grey eyes to him, I was surprised to find all traces of humor gone from his handsome face. "I've lived with this monster inside me all my life. I lost my fiancé, my company, and my friends because it never stops whispering in my head. The more I feel the worse it screams until I couldn't allow myself to feel any emotion. Even now, it's like a screaming banshee inside my head, taunting, berating me to give it up. That you can't help me. That I will die before I will ever feel anything again."

For a few breathless moments, he watched me, his eyes skating over my features almost as if he could read my story in every line. "I take cash."

The moment the elation started singing through my veins, the blinding pain hurtled through my body like a fright-train, the force of it straining against my bones until I could feel them crack. With a strangled cry, my fingers dug into my temples, wanting to claw inside to stop the sudden onslaught of inhuman screeching.

Strong powerful arms wrapped around me tightly as I tried to regain some semblance of control on my emotions. Trembling with the strain.

"Shit. I guess that was a happy."

"Uhm," swallowing through my parched throat, I leaned against the comforting heat of him. Grounding myself to reality for a moment, grateful for his support. "Warn a girl next time," I rasped with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry babe, didn't know the fucker wanted out so badly. Usually they cower when I'm around."

"I'm sure." With a soft groan, I pushed myself out of his arms and stood back on my own weight. "I suggest we take this somewhere there are no people nearby or it'll just jump another vessel. One that's not a Ferrera and I'm afraid they won't have my family's blood rites to hold it inside."

"Good idea. I know just the place."

*

The ground was flat and dusty as far as the eye could see. I figured if the Kimliskia had to be let out anywhere; this was a pretty good spot. Sitting in the driver's seat, I cast one glance sideways to the sprawled Halfling. "Ready?"

The cocky man turned to me with a sidelong glance and smirked. "I'm not the one about to die precious."

Unable to keep the smile, I pushed the door open with a shake of my head. "Let's do this then."

Dante patted the back pocket of his pants where my cheque was and swung himself out of the car.

Biting my lip, I stood before the hood of my car trying to keep the rampant fear at bay. The creature inside me was salivating for a chance to be free and just for a moment I was worried for the demon hunters safety. Kimliskias were famous for their quick kills. "Dante?"

Eyes sliding away from the setting sun in the horizon he regarded my silently.

I bit my lip as my hand dug out the little box from my pocket. "Be careful."

His mouth split into a roguish leer. "That sounded like you care about what happens to be, babe. I knew you wanted me bad."

Removing the little pill, I held out the box to him with a rueful smile. "If I survive this, I'll let you know."

"I'll hold you to that," he purred and pocketed the box with a wink.

Taking a deep breath, I put the little white pill on my tongue and bit hard.

Death was supposed to feel like falling. But all I could recall was excruciating pain. Like every single cell in my body was protesting. Dying of suffocation. Keeping the demon inside suddenly felt like a damned walk in the park.

And when light broke out behind my eyelids I realized that it wasn't dying that was hurting. It was coming back to life that itched like a bitch.

"Come on Cam, wake the hell up, this ain't funny anymore."

It was his voice that finally made me realize I was alive. It also meant the demon was dead and I was free.

Inhaling sharply, I felt my body arch like a bent bow as I broke free of unconsciousness, and he caught me. The solid expanse of his chest held me with his arms wrapped around my back. "Easy baby, I gotya."

I don't think I'd ever been more happy to have been alive.

When my grey eyes finally opened, I swam in the concerned blue for a moment. Marveling at the gamble I'd taken on this half man, half demon. His mouth stretched into a triumphant grin, his arms squeezing me to him for a moment. Reassuring. "Welcome back."

Memorizing the sharp slants of his face, I tested my voice to find it a tad husky. Maybe it was death. Maybe it was him. "Feeling lucky Dante?"

The demon hunter scowled and pulled me up from where I'd fallen against the hood of my car. "Turns out it doesn't work on demons." Sliding away from me, he took a step back to shrug and put away his smoking guns. "Fuck it."

Behind him the ground was as black as night where the demon had fallen. I felt a sudden chill that had nothing to do with freedom. Missing the hard warmth of him I decided after years of fear, I was allowed my moment of indulgence. "Oh I don't know," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear it as my fingers hooked into the belt loops of his pants before I drew him forward; holding his hips between my thighs my mouth a hairsbreadth away from his. "I'd say you're about to get pretty damned lucky."

The silver hair tickled against my forehead as those ice blue eyes hazed with desire. "Now that sounds like a party," Dante chuckled huskily as his hand slid up my nape into my hair and his mouth slanted on mine.

THE END


End file.
